


Aqours Have an Orgy

by ZattoCatto



Category: Love Live School Idol Festival, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 69, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot?/Porn Without Plot, Yuri, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZattoCatto/pseuds/ZattoCatto
Summary: Yoshiko brings some Fallen Angel Water as a gift to Chika’s party, and that drink was not water at all.





	1. Ruby starts her sex life// Ruby x Hanamaru

**Author's Note:**

> Will post the rest of the chapters when I have time to write them. Enjoy this anyways.

Aqours have an orgy

In which everyone gets drunk at Chika’s house, and Ruby is not innocent anymore.

 

This was a disaster. When Ruby looked around the room, that was all she could think.

It all started out a little something like this:

~Flashback~

Chika had wanted everyone to have a sleepover at her house to celebrate them returning home from their newest tour. Everyone had gotten gifts, and Yoshiko had brought some, “Fallen Angel Water,” or so she called it.

It was not Fallen Angel Water.

It was not water in the slightest.

It was vodka.

This is what happened.

Yoshiko has found a bottle of some kind of clear liquid in her refrigerator, and ripped the label off without looking at it. She then pretended that it was Fallen Angel Water, and Chika had poured a glass for everyone.

Then, everyone immediately regretted it. 

Since Dia was alway trying to take care of Ruby, she hadn’t let Ruby drink any of the Fallen Angel Water. She had drunk her own, and then immediately regretted it.

Everyone was drunk.

~End Flashback~

And that was how Ruby had gotten here. Everyone was drunk, and she didn’t know what to do.

Here’s what each member of Aqours was doing:

Kanan was making out with Mari in some corner of Chika’s house.

Dia was calling out for some person called, “Drunk Tuna Fish Nozomi.” ( hehe )

Hanamaru was trying to find her long lost brother whose name was apparently Alfredo.

Chika was cornering Riko, and You was laughing hysterically at a lamp.

Yoshiko was in the bathroom, moaning.

Ruby didn’t know how to fix this entire mess.

Then, she saw Kanan push Mari into one of Chika’s rooms, and since she didn’t know what they were doing, she walked quietly over there and peeped through the door. 

Ruby immediately regretted it.

She saw Kanan take off Mari’s panties, and started to put her finger in Mari’s folds.

Mari started to moan into Kanan’s mouth, and then grabbed someone that was renting out of Kanan’s pants.

Kanan moaned at that, and then took her underwear off, exposing her dick.

She shoved inside of Mari, and they both immediately began moaning nonstop.

Ruby shielded her eyes from this, and then walked away.

She sat in a corner, watching everyone make fools of themselves, and then once Mari and Kanan were done, she saw Chika look around.

“I have an idea everyone! Let’s have an orgy!”

This was possible the worst idea that Chika had ever had in her entire life.

And then, everyone in their drunken state had agreed.

This was turning out to be quite the night for poor Ruby.

Everyone had chosen a partner, ( Kanan with Mari, Dia with You, Riko and Chika, and then Hanamaru had chosen poor Ruby. Yoshiko was now puking in the bathroom, regretting bringing her Fallen Angel Water to this party. )

Hanamaru approaches Ruby, and then smiled evilly at her.

“I think Ruby-Chan needs a little pleasure zura. Let’s start by taking off that cute shirt and bra of yours.” Hanamaru said, and ripped said shirt and bra off of Ruby. Ruby squeaked and tried to cover her now bare breasts.

“Hanamaru-Chan! No! Onee-San! Help me!” Ruby yelled.

But her cries had fallen on deaf ears.

Hanamaru started to squeeze Ruby’s breasts, and Ruby started to let out little moans.

“Ruby-Chan must like this a lot zura.” Hanamaru said, purring at the sound of Ruby’s little squeaks and moans.

When Hanamaru got bored of Ruby’s breasts, she started to pull off Ruby’s skirt and panties.

“Wait! Hanamaru-Chan! I don’t want to do this anymore.” Ruby yelled.

“Oh come on. Do your Rubesty zura.” Hanamaru replied, and continued pulling Ruby’s skirt and underwear off.

She ran her finger along Ruby’s wet folds, and then smirked at Ruby.

“I thought you didn’t want to do this zura. Your body tells me otherwise.” Hanamaru said.

Ruby squeaked, and then tried to cover her red face.

By then, Yoshiko had finished puking in the bathroom, and had come out. When seeing everyone having sex with each other, she joined Dia and You, and they had a threesome.

Hanamaru purred at Ruby, and then started rubbing her slit. Ruby squeaked again, and tried to move away from Hanamaru, but Hanamaru held Ruby firm, forcing her to stay there. Hanamaru slipped a finger inside of Ruby, and then smirked again at Ruby’s face becoming even redder. She started to thrust with her one finger, and Ruby started moaning a little quietly. 

“That’s it. Let it out zura. I want to hear Ruby’s pretty voice.” Hanamaru said.

Ruby started moaning louder, and this was starting to make Hanamaru wet too. All of a sudden Hanamaru stopped thrusting into Ruby, making the red haired girl let out a whine.

“Why’d you stop?” She asked.

“I want to get some pleasure out of this too. So come on, let’s go find an unoccupied bedroom.” Hanamaru said, and took Ruby by the hand, dragging her down the hall toward a random room.

Once they got into the room, Hanamaru shoved Ruby on the bed and started undressing. Once she was completely naked, she sat on Ruby’s face, and Ruby tentatively licked at Hanamaru’s wet folds. Hanamaru moaned.

“That’s it Ruby-Chan zura…. it feels so good…”

“Hey! Don’t forget about me!” Ruby squeaked.

Hanamaru nodded, and then went down to Ruby’s pussy and started to eat her out. By now they were doing a complete 69, but none of them cared. 

Hanamaru started to rub her fingers on Ruby’s clit, making Ruby moan louder. Ruby started to do the same, and by this time the entire room was filled with their moans and pants. Then, Hanamaru switched, shoving 3 fingers into Ruby’s tight core. Ruby squeaked, but then did the same to Hanamaru.

Then Hanamaru yelled, “I’m cumming zura!” And that made Ruby cum with her.

~

Once they had cleaned themselves up, Ruby realized that her clothes were laying discarded somewhere else.

When she went to get them however, she was confronted by a horny certain someone.


	2. Kanan’s Unforgiving Wishes//Kanan x Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan finds Ruby, and does not let Ruby rest, or even find her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while drinking a cold glass of water. I don’t know why that is relevant, but it is.

Chapter 2

In which Kanan defies Dia’s orders, and fucks Ruby.

Kanan cornered Ruby when Ruby was going to get her clothes.

“Ruby-Chan… you look like you have a nice cute cunt. Wanna smash?” Kanan asked, still drunk.

“Hanamaru-Chan just did me…” Ruby said, trying to avoid Kanan.

“Bummer. But she didn’t take your virginity cuz she doesn’t have a dick, right?” Kanan asked.

“I don’t know…” Ruby said.

As Ruby was contemplating this information, Kanan got tired of waiting, and picked Ruby up and took her to a different bedroom.

“You and I are going to have some fun.” Kanan said.

Ruby let out a squeal. “Pigeee! Onee-Chan!” Ruby yelled, her cries once again falling on deaf ears.

“Dia-Chan is indulging in Mari. She’s not going to help you.” Kanan said with a smile.

Kanan shoved Ruby onto the bed, and started making out with her.

Ruby squeaked again, and Kanan pinched her ear.

Ruby started trying to push Kanan away from her, but couldn’t, so Kanan toppled on top of Ruby.

She started grinding against Ruby, Kanan stilled fully-clothed while Ruby was naked ( cuz she still hadn’t found her clothes ) and Ruby let out a little moan.

Kanan moaned, “Mmmm… you like that don’t you, Ruby-Chan? Well don’t worry. I’m gonna give you the full treatment.” Kanan said and took off her underwear and pants. She shoved her girth into Ruby, making Ruby let out something in between a squeak and a moan.

Kanan, not letting Ruby adjust, slid herself out of Ruby, and then started pounding her as hard as she could. Ruby was yelling and moaning at the same time.

Kanan started to slow down. “Kanan-Chan… don’t slow down… go faster… fuck me faster…” Ruby said.

Kanan pulled out of Ruby, causing Ruby to whine.

“I don’t want Dia to be yelling at me for getting you pregnant.” Kanan said, and shoved her dick into Ruby’s ass. Ruby screamed out a cry of pain, but then started to moan as Kanan picked up their earlier pace.

Kanan came into Ruby’s ass, and felt her dick get coated in Ruby’s cum as Ruby moaned out Kanan’s name.

That sight made Kanan’s dick go hard again in Ruby’s ass.

She started to pound Ruby again.

Ruby started moaning again and again, completely succumbing to Kanan. Kanan came again and again, with Ruby cumming countless times. They might have been at it for an hour, before Kanan decided to change things up. She pulled out of Ruby, followed by an entire river’s worth of white liquid, and shoved her dick into Ruby’s mouth. “Suck.” Kanan commanded.

Ruby started sucking, and licking, and nibbling, and choking, on Kanan’s dick. Kanan started moaning really loudly as she came, and Ruby started fingering herself, knowing that this was going to go on for a long time. She quickly came too, and then continued giving Kanan countless blowjobs.

Kanan collapsed from pleasure and exhaustion, and Ruby collapsed with her. 

~

Ruby woke up an hour later, and stumbled out of bed blindly, Kanan still asleep. She started toward the door of the room, only to be confronted by someone else.


End file.
